Please take care of my Leafeon
by Chesire22
Summary: A Leafeon from Sinnoh is traded onto the team of Lyra, join his adventures as he travels through Johto with Lyra the brat and her pokemon and the bonds that come from this journey. Its kind of a novelization of Pokemon SoulSilver.Not good with Summaries. ABANDONED
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, everything here is the property of Nintendo

* * *

The first things I see are brown eyes, and a bright grin

Well that's not true, I see her pigtails, her blue overalls and mushroom hat but it's the eyes I focus on.

"Hello Leafeon" she says smiling at me, "I'm Lyra"

Shaking my head, I look around, a Pokecentre, we're in a pokecentre. But it's different than the ones I know, they girl is still gazing at me.

[Where am I?] I snap at her, still dazed and confused, [where are my friends, where's my human?] She cocks her head, unable to understand.

[You're in Johto] I look past her and see a Dratini slinking behind the girl, [Johto?] I gasp, [why am I here? I'm meant to be Sinnoh!]

The Dratini chortles, [Well you're not anymore, anyway Leafeon on behalf on Lyra's Pokemon] its voice is all regale and polite, [Welcome to the team]

The girl just watched us with confused eyes, I looked at her, this chick is my trainer? Ha! She looks like a soft breeze could knock her down, I want to go home, to my trainer, I shouldn't be here.

"Leafeon" she says, "Wow you're at a really high level!" I glare at her but she doesn't seem to notice or she's ignoring me, of course I'm at a high level I helped save the world! I was on my way to the Championship baby, but now I'm here.

"I probably shouldn't use you that much until the others catch up, don't you think?" she looks at me, "traded Pokemon level up quicker don't they?" I remain silent, gazing down at the floor refusing to look at this brat who assumes she's my new trainer. I refuse to accept her, so what if she has the badges, I won't listen to her,she doesn't deserve it!

I hate pokeballs; I really, really hate them. It wouldn't be as bad but I know that Dratini is outside skipping along with the brat. With a sigh I settle down, allowing myself to rest for the first time since I came to this place and to _her_.

"Let's go Leafeon!" the brat calls and I come out from my ball, I land on a Dragonair's head, the brat is clinging onto it's body threading water, and in front of us…..

OH MY ARCEUS!

[Big isn't he?] The Dragonair comments, [or is it a she?]

I would say something in retort but I am currently standing on its head, so that probably wouldn't be the wisest of decisions.

"Okay Leafeon use magical leaf!" the brat orders, pointing at the colossal Red Gyarados. For my own self preservation, not the brat's commands I attack the Pokemon, it roars in anguish and fury. "Okay follow up with a Shadow Ball!" she yells punching into the air, at the same time splashing me and Dragonair, summoning the Dark energy I fire the attack at the beast and wait.

[Kill!] it snarls, [I kill yoooo!] Great, looking back to the brat she is gazing at the Pokemon, "Quick attack!" she calls while fumbling with her now waterlogged bag, why not use another magical leaf I think it would KO the thing, she better not be thinking about catching it but reluctantly, I really don't like her, I comply. "Go Pokeball!" she cried punting an Ultraball at the Sea Serpent. She urges Dragonair to go forward, catching the ball in midair, what the hell! If it pops out we're all dead, "don't worry Gyarados" she whispers to it, "we'll all be your friends, it'll be okay" she whispers that to it over and over until the ball stops wriggling.


	2. Lance

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, everything here is the property of Nintendo

* * *

Getting to shore, she leaves me out of my pokeball, is she expecting me to trail around after her? What's stopping me from bolting?

She's soaked through, shivering slightly. Her mushroom hat is sagging nearly covering her eyes, her hair sticks to the back of her neck and all around she looks absolutely miserable. "You were brill-brilliant, Leafeon" she shudders the rain pounding down on her already wet form. [Idiot] I sigh, the brat looks even more fragile now!

She then looks at someone by the Lake, one word to describe him would either be weird or impressive, "Silver?" she asks him uncertainly, he turns to her. "Sorry" she blushes as best she can while freezing, "I thought you were someone else" He smiles at her, a Dragonite stands proudly by his side

[The cape looks stupid] I say, the Dragonite glares at me, [what?]

[Don't insult my master]

[I wasn't, I'm just saying it is pretty obnoxious]

[Shut up]

I roll my eyes and look at the brat; she is speaking with that man, nodding along with him what he's saying, I couldn't care less. I return to glare at the Dragonite, [Why are you and the redhead here anyway?]

[We're sleuths, fighting against Team Rocket]

[Team Rocket?]

[A criminal organisation that steals Pokemon, they're the one who forced that Gyarados to evolve]

Seems like a step down from Cyrus and Team Galactic. "There's a shop in Mahogany Town, the tree outside it has antenna sticking out" the brat tells the redhead. He nods, "Alright Lyra, will you help with out with this?"

No way will the brat…

"Of course Lance" she nods, suddenly determined.

Well, damn it.

At the moment me and the brat are standing outside the Mahogany pseudo PokeMart, she has changed some dry clothes, [Are we just going to stand here?] I yipped glaring at her, "It's pretty scary" she confessed, "I mean, I didn't even think about it at the Slowpoke well but here" she trails off but after a moment takes a deep breath she walks into the shop.

The redhead was ransacking the shop, "Lyra, you're late" he says before returning to threatening the shopkeepers.

"I had to heal my Pokemon" she explains.

The brat winced as glass objects shattered in the Dragon Tamers tirade, one of the keepers finally tells him about the stairs, "It doesn't matter we're done here anyway" the keeper sneers. "Dragonite Hyper Beam!" redhead orders, and the guy goes flying backwards. The brat yelps at the sound of impact.

[Why'd you do that?] I snarl at the Dragonite, he shrugs [He's not that hurt] he says causally.

[So?] I argue looking at the brat, she is shaking with shock, [even if you didn't hurt the guy you freaked out the brat!]

[How disrespectful] he scoffs.

"We should split up" the redhead, "I go ahead" She nodded numbly, still somewhat freaked.

She stays still for a bit longer, "Leafeon" she turns to me, "I would like to use Dragonair for awhile is that okay?" She takes out my pokeball, I sigh and nod, not like I have a choice, she beams and returns me, "thank you Leafeon"

* * *

AN: constructive criticism is welcome. thanks in advance.


	3. Super Effective

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, everything here is the property of Nintendo

AN: This is really only Leafeon's first Gym battle with Lyra, so its not much. sorry.

* * *

"Go Leafeon!" she summons me to the field, its freezing, my paws stick to the ground. Standing in front of me stands a Dewgong, "Use Shadow Ball!" she calls, and I do. "Dewgong Ice Shard!" the gym leader commands, I yelped in pain, "Leafeon stay strong!" she cheers me on, "use Strength!" There is nothing more joyful in this world that overpowering something three times your size with sheer brute strength, "way to go!"

"Rest!"

"Dang" the brat sighs in annoyance, "shadow ball!" I fire the dark energy at the ice type, I'm frustrated that all that damage was worthless. "Repeat!" she yells. It goes on like that for a couple of minutes until the Dewgong finally faints. "Go Piloswine!" Pryce calls, "Leafeon return"

Heck yeah, we showed that seal who's boss.

* * *

AN: constructive criticism is welcome. thanks in advance.


	4. Downtime

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, everything here is the property of Nintendo

* * *

"Alright guys come out!" she calls and I come out with the rest of her Pokemon. This is the first time I've seen the whole party, I've only really seen Dragonair before this. [Who's the green fella?] Pigeot chirps, [New] Dragonair replies, [bit of an attitude I think] The party is all now relaxing or talking about me, the brats Typhlosion is flanking her like some lost puppy, her Espeon was curled up enjoying the rays of the sun, [Hello] the physic evolution looked down at him, [I'm Espeon it is a pleasure to meet you!] [Whatever] I snort, stalking down away from the Physic Pokemon and curling up to sleep. I really just want to go home, get back the my friends and my team-mates. [Leafeon] Dragonair flew over to him, [You know you could be a lot happier here if you tried to get along with the team]

I looked up, [Why?], [Seriously why?] Dragonair snapped, [because you'll be depending on them if a battle goes bad]

[You're the brats Pokemon…..] I begin [Lyra] Dragonair roars, the others and the girl look towards us, [her name is Lyra and you will call her as such]. I snarl viciously at him, [I don't want to call her as such. She is not _my _trainer and she never will be] "Lunch!" Lyra called nervously, placing the bowels of food on the ground and smiling softly at the group.

Dragonair goes to the bowel furthest away from me, his eyes shooting daggers. I sullenly begin wolfing down my own food, the others watching me with cautious eyes. I suddenly feel her beside me, "Hello Leafie" she places her hand on my back, I growl at her, "I know you're finding it hard dealing with a new trainer, a new team, heck, even an entirely different region" she smiles sadly at me, "but we're all friends here" She's a bit dim I think as I stop eating has she been paying attention to us at all.

"I'm going to be the Champion of Johto" she declares proudly, we all look at her at this statement, "and you're all going to be champion Pokemon" The others yip and cheer at this, but I stare at her. She wants to be the Champion? The girl doesn't seem like she has the right stuff to be Champion. "I won't give up on you, no matter what Leafeon, cause that's what friends are for!" She grins at me before walking off to fix her own lunch.

[Leafie?]

Espeon snorts, spitting up some food, [Watch what your doing!]

[Sorry] Espeon says meekly, [just a bit funny]

[Right….] I trail off, [so how'd you meet the bra…the kid?]

The Physic Pokemon perks up, [When that guy Bill set up his Pokemon storage system I got trapped between waves. So Bill gave me to Lyra and I've been with her ever since, I only just evolved] Espeon blushed nervously, [It's really great being with Lyra, she's really nice bit scatterbrained]. I roll my eyes, but then I laugh [Huh? What's so funny?] Espeon cries, [That's] I snort, [exactly how I met my trainer! Well apart from the Bill bit, it was some chick can't remember her name though]

_"Do you hear us Giovanni!" _

"Team Rocket" she whispers, turning up the radio to hear to get a better listen.

I don't like the look in her eyes, in the same one she had when Dragonite and his human asked for help, we're going to get out noses involved in this mess. She wouldn't be stupid enough to do that twice.

Would she?

* * *

AN: constructive criticism is welcome. thanks in advance.


	5. undercover

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, everything here is the property of Nintendo

Thanks to BlOodeDeD PyTHOn for reviewing!

* * *

I become aware that we're not in Mahogany Town, but in some dressing room like where I used to get ready for contests in Hearthrome. [What?] I blink and look around, "Leafeon!" the kid grins at me in a Team Rocket uniform, [What?] I gape at her. "How do I look?" she twirls, [Again what?]

"We're going undercover into Radio Tower" she whispers, "since you're like really rare the grunts might think I'm upper management with you trailing around after me! What do you think good plan huh?" […..You're an idiot] I reply, before trailing after the kid. The people around the city keep giving us dirty looks, "We're in GoldenRod city at the moment" she calls to me, "Team Rocket has taken over the Radio Tower and we're gonna infiltrate them and take them down!" Now that she has explained it in full, it honestly is a pretty good plan, seems like the kid has a brain under that hat of hers. I gape as I see my first glimpse of the Radio Tower, it's, it's huge! I am too mesmerised by the Tower to notice her leaning down and pat me on the back, "Ready Leafeon?" she grins, [I guess] I muse, [you know the police must be useless everywhere to let a bunch of kids deal with criminal organisations.]

"Then let's go!"

It goes relatively well until we get to the stairs some smug brat with red hair, like the guy at the Lake of Rage but with a nasty look about him charges in. "Hey Team Rocket" he snarls 'Stop going around in groups and troubling people" "oh no" the kid whispers, does she know him? I examine the newcomer with a critical eye. He turns to us, "huh? Are you Lyra?" his face then contorts in fury, "What are you doing here?" he seethes.

"eh…I don't know what…" the kid nervously begins but the boy cuts her off, "No way! You think you're strong cause you look like them!" he accuses causing her to wince. "That's foolish! You shouldn't wear those things!" He lunges forward grapping the kid by her top, "S-Si-Silver" she stammers, "what are you…wait no STOP!"

He stripped her, he genuinely stripped her. Thank Arceus she wore her clothes underneath or things could have gotten nasty, the Rocket grunt charges past the boy, "hey you're not a newcomer at all! Battle with me!" He calls out a Raticate, "Your up Leafeon!" she turns to me, with a nod I turn to the other Pokemon, [You're going down] he smirks, [I will devourer you!]

[….Alright] I smirk and get ready to battle, "Leafeon use Grass knot!" she orders, and I unleash the attack on the Pokemon, "Raticate use bite!" I yelp as the other Pokemon sinks his teeth into my skin, "Leafeon throw him off and use strength!" With a vicious shake I throw him off and then gathering up my energy ram into him with the power to move a boulder, he goes down pretty quickly. "Go Raticate!" Another one comes out, I ready to beat this thing down when, "Leafeon return"

Oh you have got to be kidding me.

After the battle, Espeon apparently took down Raticate number two, that red headed pervert is still there. "Ugh!" the grunt gasps, "you're strong!" [Don't I know it!] "You could ruin our plans, I have to warn the others" and with that he runs off. The kid turns to the boy, she looks angry honestly angry!

"I see" he muses, "You were trying to be sneaky"

[You're not much in the brains department are you?]

"Huh!" he sneers, "a typical idea of the weak! No matter, I'll let you handle this" He glares, "I have to defeat that Dragon Tamer….What's his name?" He trails off; "Lance" Lyra replies stiffly, "Lance. After that it will be your turn be ready for it!" With that he just walks off, she stares at his retreating back, and sighs.

"Jerk"

[That…kid is putting it nicely]


	6. Petrel

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, everything here is the property of Nintendo

Thanks to BlOodeDeD PyTHOn for reviewing!

* * *

"Okay Leafeon return!" she calls and I'm sucked into my pokeball, [Hey!] I yell, [I thought we were past the whole pokeball thing!] She keeps me in my spherical prison for awhile when…

"let's go Leafeon!" she cries and releases me, I yawn in response, there's an old man standing in front of us, "excuse me?" the kid calls, "are you Radio Tower's owner?" He turns to us, I arch my back and growl at him, something doesn't sit right, "Leafeon stop" the kid scolds me, [Idiot!] I snarl at her. The man coughs, "Ahem, do you hear me?" he talks into a microphone on his blazer, "I am the Director. We have decided to broadcast wonderful shows to praise Team Rocket!" "Hey!" the kid yells and runs forward, "what are you saying?" "Everyone, I don't want to hear you complain. Just do a good job to" the kid slams into him, "Yikes!" he yelps, "I am busy impersonating the" he glances at her with a critical eye, "Who are you?" "I don't think we've met" the kid answers, "I'm Lyra!" The man stumbles back in terror, "Oh no, It's you again, Lyra?" Suddenly he changes into a younger man with purple hair, "Petrel!" she cries, "I should of know it was you! Is this were you've been since you left Mahogany town?" [Seriously] I cry, [police don't they do something like stopping kidnappings?]

"No, no, no!" he wailed, "I was pretending to be the Director to influence the entire region to support Team Rocket" he pauses his eyes become deadly, "This time I won't hold back! Give me all you've got!" "Leafeon you're up!" she orders and I step to the field, "Koffing, go!" he brings the Pokemon out, "Shadow ball!" she orders, and I do, it goes down, [Well that was pathetic] I comment, "Ugh" Petrel grunts, "Go Koffing!" he brings out the Pokemon, "Shadow Ball!" I hit it, it goes down, "Koffing!" "Shadow ball!" It hits and faints, "Koffing!" "Shadow ball" It hits and…well you get the picture. After five Koffings, he sends out a Weezing. "Leafeon Shadow ball!" she orders, it hits but the Weezing stands, [not gonna work again] the Weezing sneers, "Sludge!" Petrel orders, I groan as the horrible liquid hits my body, "Leafeon use another Shadow ball!" This one takes it down.

"Alright Leafeon!" she cheers, "Okay Petrel tell us where the Director is or else!" she demands, I growl to make a point. "Okay, Okay" he throws his arms up in a surrender gesture, "I'll tell you where he is!" He sighs, "Listen carefully, we stashed the real Director in the underground warehouse. It's at the far end of the Goldenrod Tunnel, I am a nice guy" he threw a card at the kid, "I will give you the Basement Key to get to the underground warehouse. Take it with gratitude!" he snickers before disappearing, "Hahaha….I doubt a child like you'll get that far"

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, everything here is the property of Nintendo

* * *

After a quick trip to the pokecentre, we're on our way to the Goldenrod Tunnel, my first look at the place doesn't leave an impression, it looks like all other tunnels but with an off road, "I guess that's our stop" the kid mutters nervously, okay let's embark on our perilous journey to defeat the evil Team Roc….what is the woman wearing?

Standing before us is a young woman in a kimono, she doodles for a second until spotting me and the kid, was she waiting for us? She runs up towards us, "oh hello!" she smiles at us; the kid gives her a curious look almost suspicious? "There was a horrible man who barged past me and went through that door" she explains gesturing towards the door behind her, the kid nodded and smiled, "Don't worry we'll take care of it" she runs past the Kimono girl and we went through the door.

The room is dark, it takes a moment for my eyes to adapt, "okay Leafeon" she whispers, "we gotta be very quiet, like super spies!" She nods at me and gets ready to dive deeper into the basement when, "Lyra!" the kid freezes and turns to face the red headed pervert, "Silver!" she yelps and takes a step back, the pervert also known was Silver was sulking, "I couldn't find that Lance guy" he said, "oh" the kid responded, the boy bristled, "but I can still battle you!" He took out a pokeball and brought out a Golbat, "Espeon go!" the small psychic pokemon yipped and got ready to fight, "You can have the first attack" The kid nodded, "Espeon use psychic!" she order and the pokemon attacked, the Golbat took a lot of damage, [Did you see that, Leafeon?] he laughed, [I almost took it out with a hit!]

[Uh-huh] I yawn, "Golbat bite!" Red Head #2 orders, Espeon whimpers and he shakes slightly as the attack takes it's tole, "Psychic again!" the kid orders, at the Golbat KO's. "Golbat return" he scowls, "useless" The kid glares at him, "Let's go Magnemite!" "Espeon return!" the psychic pokemon disappears into his pokeball, "Typhlosion battle stance!" The fire pokemon roars, "BAKU!" [Don't you talk?] I ask him, no response, "Magnemite Sonic Boom!" The pulse of sound hit Typhlosion's hide, "That's the only attack you get!" the kid yelled, "Typhlosion fire spin!" Magnemite is surrounded by a vortex of flame and it faints.

The boy's face contorts in anger as the pokemon faints, "Looks like I'm two for two Silver" the kid gloats, "Sneasel!" he barks, "Woah" the kid gasps, "what's that?" She took out her pokedex, [That's not a local pokemon] I say, [Neither are you boy] Sneasel growls, […..point] I sigh and stretch out, she won't use me against an ice type, "Typhlosion go!" the pokemon roared, "Use fire spin!" the kid cried, the fire pokemon roared and shot the vortex of fire toward the pokemon, "Damn!" the boy cursed as the Sneasel fainted, "Oh!" the kid grinned, "its an ice type pokemon!" Silver glares at her, "Haunter take him down!" the ghost pokemon appeared, smirking eagerly. "Return Typhlosion!" she called back the pokemon, "Espeon go!" the Psychic pokemon yipped and glared at the ghost pokemon, "Shadow ball Espeon!" the kid ordered, Espeon summoned the phantom energy and fired it a the enemy Haunter, who grinned seemingly unaffected, "Haunter confuse ray!" the boy ordered, his expression mean, Espeon become confused.

"Okay Espeon return! Your up Leafeon" I jump into the fray, "Shadow Ball!" she orders and I repeat Espeon's actions and the Haunter faints, "Yes!" the kid cheers, "So weak" the kid hissed, grabbing his final pokeball, "Feraligatr show no mercy!" he snarled releasing the water pokemon, "Leafeon use Grass Knot!" [Little Pest] Feraligatr snarls, [Really?] I sneered, [Well this little pest is winning!] "Ice Fang!" the boy orders, [What!] I yelp before the cold jaws clamp down on my body, I yelp in pain, [You'll pay for that] I hiss, [Unlike the other battles you had with the kid, I am a decently trained pokemon!] [Oh?] Feraligatr asked, [Is that how you view you ,teammates and trainer?] [There not my teammates and _she's _not my trainer!]You're you're a traded pokemon?] he says. "Leafeon another Grass Knot!" the kid ordered and I comply, the Feraligatr is dead on his feet, swaying about to faint, [Your done] I state, [Heh…your probably right but] his face warps into a vicious smile, [Just to tell you your not better that me, I may have lost this time but heck Silver won't toss me or any of my friends cause of it, so I wonder what its like to be deemed truly worthless?] With a soft chuckle he faints, "Return!" the boy glares at the pokeball, "Damn so worthless" he hisses, "You don't mean that!" the kid exclaims, Silver glares at her but she stays firm, he threw the prize money at her, she caught it clumsily, and he stormed off.

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, it and all it's characters are the property of Nintendo and Game freak.

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long.

* * *

**_Rescue mission_**

"Let's go save the Director!" the kid yells and runs ahead, but I lag behind Feraligatr's words running through my head. My trainer, she wouldn't have abandoned me not in a million years, never! There must have been a mix up, she didn't mean to trade me to this amateur! Okay the kid wasn't bad, she was determined and her team seemed decently strong, almost as strong as me from what I've seen.

Almost, not at my level yet.

I'm still the strongest.

Yeah.

The Grunts fall easily to the others, the kid presses one of the switches causing the the gate we came through to close and the one at the end to open, "come of Leafeon!" she calls and runs through the door, me trailing behind her.

This goes on for a bit.

We finally get to the door at the other side when another grunt approaches us, "Don't move!" he snaps, throwing a pokeball to reveal a Koffing.

"Espeon your up, Psychic!" she cries as the small, the Koffing goes down in one hit. "Ugh!" the grunt groans, "Try to beat this one, brat!" he snarls.

Another Koffing.

This should be bloody difficult.

"Shadow Ball!" she orders, the dark energy gathers in front of Espeon and blasts at the Koffing, it endures the hit.  
"Sludge!"

"Dodge it and use another shadow ball!" she cries and Espeon does just that.

"Damn!" the grunt curses before fleeing.

We kept going until we came to the person that that Petrel guy was imitating, he was guarded by a couple more grunts, who were taken out quickly.

"Who's there?" he demands, "Easy sir" the kid smiles, "my name is Lyra, I'm here to help you"

"Oh!" he smiles, "Thank you!"

The director was safe , [What do you want to bet that we call it a day?] I groan.

"Leafeon we have to help the people in the Tower!" she cried, "with this Card Key" when did she pick that up, "we can get up to the boss room and get rid of Team Rocket once and for all!"

[…..Yay….]


	9. Proton

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, it and all it's characters are the property of Nintendo and Game freak.

* * *

**_Proton_**

This should have been an interesting adventure but apparently Rocket Grunts have the same IQ as the average Galactic Grunt, seriously if I had to hang around those guys all day I'd probably want to destroy the universe too. The kid is a lot tougher that I thought, she keeps charging forward, never stopping, so much like my old trainer, but she's not, she will never be a good as her!

"Hey!" the kid gasps, "that's Proton! I remember him from the Slowpoke well!"

I follow her line of sight, a man stands there who I assume is Proton, about nineteen years old he reminds me of Saturn for some reason.

"Let's go Leafie!" she nods and charges forward, ready to beat this guy. He looks up at her, "Hey what is a kid like you doing here?" he stalks forward, coming a bit too close and smirking at the kid's discomfort, then his eyes widen, "Now wait just one second! Aren't you the one who go in our way at the Slowpoke well?"

She nods and gives the man a determined look; "I see" he glares at her, she squeaks in fear, "You're doing all this to make me angry. Be careful! But" he drawled taking a pokeball of his belt, "since you seem to wish it, I'll show you the full extent of a Team Rocket's wraith!"

With a flick of his wrist he sends out a Golbat, [I'm ready to go kid!] I grin savagely at the bat, "Go Pigeot!" she calls out the bird Pokemon, [Ready to go boss!] he chirps stretching out his giant wings, "Pigeot use quick attack!" Pigeot rushes forward and slams into the bat, "Golbat confuse ray!" Proton orders, the kid hisses in anger as Pigeot becomes confused.

"Pigeot snap out of it and use wing attack!" she cries, [The wheels on the bus go round and round] Pigeot chants in response slamming into the wall, […round and round…]

[Ouch] I wince, "Golbat bite!" Pigeot screams in pain and shock as the bat Pokemon bites him, [Ugh] he moans, [what happened?]

"Great he snapped out of confusion!" the kid cheers, "Pigeot use wing attack!" [Right!] he rushes the bat and rams his wing into it's body, [You have bested me this time bird] the Golbat hisses, [we will meet again!] With that the bat faints.

"Ugh" Proton grunts, "What are you?"

"Let me pass!" the kid commands.

He takes out another pokeball, "seriously" he purrs causing the kid's face flush, "you'd chase me this far?" He sends out a Weezing, [….great, I have to do something] it yawned before turning to Pigeot, "Pigeot return"

"Let's go Dragonair!" The blue serpentine Pokemon bursts from its pokeball and lets out a battle cry, [COME AND GET IT!] he roars, glaring at his opponent.

"Weezing sludge!" Dragonair snarls as the slime hits it full on in the face, "Dragonair retaliate with Dragon Rage!" With a savage roar, Dragonair sends a burst of purple fire towards the Weezing, the Pokemon is sent flying back and bounces off the opposite wall, […..ow] it grunts, "Weezing Double hit!" Proton orders, Dragonair yelps as it hit twice in fast succession, "Dragonair!" the kid cries in concern, [ugh….let's finish this!] he growls glaring at the Weezing, "right Dragonair use headbutt!" she orders, with great speed Dragonair head butted the Weezing, Proton smirks, "Looks like we're not done yet Lyra. Weezing Smog!"

A purplish smoke fills the room, the kid coughs and splutters, "Dragon Rage!" she chokes out, with that final attack the Weezing faints, [eh…I'm going to bed] it snores as it falls unconsciousness. Proton gapes, but then smirks, "Phew…" he breathes, "Don't get so complacent Lyra" he places his hand on her shoulder bringing himself down to eye level, [I'm going to kill him] Dragonair snarls, [He's not doing anything bad] I reply haughtily, [He's like nineteen!] Dragonairs exclaims in horror, I shrug and turn back to the kid.

"You may have won this time...But all you did is make Team Rocket's wraith grow" He allows her to pass by him, "Let's go guys!" she runs off, me and Dragonair running after her.

[Still she could do worse] I muse

[Leafeon]

[Yeah?]

[Shut up]


	10. Not Good Enough

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, it and all it's characters are the property of Nintendo and Game freak.

* * *

We come to an elevator where a woman with red hair stands guard, "Oh great" the kids sighs in defeat, "You guys alright to go on?" she turned to me and Dragonair, [I am alright to continue] Dragonair responds, but his head is bowed slightly that Weezing did more damage then he let on.

[I haven't even really fought so of course I can continue] I reply, the kid nods as if she understands, "Dragonair' she whispers fishing something out of her bag, "here this super potion will make you feel better" she reaches over to spray Dragonair with the potion when, "You! Stop hiding and come out and face me!" the woman said with a sneer, the kid breathes in and reveals herself.

The woman's eyes flash with anger, "Hey you!" she snarled, her eyes narrowing on Lyra, "Remember me from the hideout atMahoganyTownhideout? This time" she giggled madly, [Dragonair] I say, [what is it Leafeon?] he snaps, [this ones giving me stranger danger.] "It looks like you're all alone! All alone" Lyra gapes at the woman, [Yep definitely stranger danger] Dragonair snarks, "so this should be quite easy. Bring it! Let's finish this!"

"Arbok, destroy her!" The purple poison type hisses and grins savagely as it gets ready to battle, "Go Espeon!" The physic Pokemon yipped excitedly, [Alright!] he yipped, [See how strong I am!].

The Arbok hissed and Espeon froze up, [Intimidate] Dragonair gasped, [It weakens a pokemons attack] "Espeon used Physic!" the kid ordered, the multicoloured waves fluttered around Espeon before attacking the enemy Pokemon, the woman smiled savagely, "Arbok crunch" With great vigour Arbok sunk his teeth into Espeon, who screamed in agony, "ugh that's super effective' the kid sweated, "Espeon Shadow Ball!" she cried, Espeon gathered the plasmatic energy and fired it at Arbok. [Yes!] He cheered, [direct hit]

[Ssssorry kid] Arbok sneered, [I'm ssssstill ssssstanding]

"Arbork use crunch again!"

[NO!] Espeon wailed before fainting, "ugh" the kid sweated, "Espeon return!" She took another pokeball of her belt, but then she paused, "okay Leafeon your up" she turned to me, with a solemn nod I entered the fray. "Arbok poison sting!" I stood strong as the poisonous needle hit me, they didn't do much damage.

"Leafeon use strength, finish this for Espeon!" she calls to me but I'm already moving ready to take this snake down, with one hit he goes down.

[Espeon must have really weakened him] I say calmly, glaring at the woman. "Let me pass Ariana!" the kid demanded, "if not I'll beat all your Pokemon and make you let us pass!" [Hell Yeah!] Dragonair roared in response.

Ariana grimaced, "Wh….Wha….Why are you so strong?" she spluttered before taking out another Pokemon, "Vileplume!" she called, and the grass Pokemon burst from its ball, "Leafeon return!" she calls and I run back to join Dragonair. "Let's go Typhlosion!" the fire Pokemon burst from it pokeball with a mighty roar, "Last chance Ariana!" the kid snaps, "let us pass or else" "Vilplume Mega Drain!" It didn't do much frankly Typhlosion just looked annoyed.

"Typhlosion fire spin!" The fire surrounded the hulking Pokemon and it shot towards Vileplume, it was a one hit KO. "Yes!" the kid cheered and hugged the fire Pokemon, who nodded his head in response but then turned back to Ariana, growling lowly.

Ariana was looking worse for wear, "Hey, what do you think your doing?" she shrieked as she sent out her final Pokemon, Murkrow. "Dragonair your up" the kid smirks, [This won't take long] Dragonair says as he turns to face his opponent, [you think so?] The Murkrow sneers, [know so] Dragonair snarled in response.

"Dragonair Blizzard!" the room is filled with fast moving ice; I go to hide behind Lyra to avoid getting hit. Through her legs I watch the fight, [Ugh] Murkrow grunts, the attack taking a lot out of him, "Murkrow night shade!" Ariana snaps, Dragonair winces as the attack hits, "Lets use Dragon Rage!" the kid orders punching the air, as soon as the purple flames hit the bird Pokemon faints.

"Aaaieeeeeeeeeee" Ariana shrieked in horror, "This can't be happening! I fought hard, but I still lost" [Is she serious?] Dragonair comes over to me, [she being very childish] he scolds, [Yeah] I sigh, [she looks old enough to have a kid Lyra's age. Hey you don't think she's the pervert's mother?]

I looked over to him, he is grinning madly, [what?] I snap, [You called her Lyra] [That's only for differentiation!] I blush, [I still don't like her, she nothing compared to my old trainer!] Dragonair smirks, [Of course you don't].

Speaking of Lyra, she is now walking past Ariana to the elevator, we run to catch up, "what a waste" Ariana sighs, "not to use your strength to do bad things!"

"That's horrible" the kid scolds, "Feh" Ariana sneers, "People like you will never in a million years our brilliance! It's too bad" she smirks at the kid, [If this one comes on to her, I'm going to kill her] Dragonair growls much to my amusement, "I've come to respect your strength" The kid nods curtly before the three of us clamber into the elevator.


	11. Archer

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, it and all it's characters are the property of Nintendo and Game freak.

* * *

**_Archer_**

While we were in the elevator, the kid healed us up getting ready for another battle, with a soft ding the doors open and we come upon the highest point of theRadioTower, with a timid step the kid takes enters the circular glass room. [Come on!] I yelp and run forward, causing the girl to follow.

When I got to the other side of the building there was a man standing there looking out the window, "Oh?" he turned to me, and the kid who ran up to us, "You managed to get this far? You must be quite the trainer" "Or maybe your lackey's are just incompetent" the kid interrupts, [Wait a go kid] I cheer, "We intend to take over thisRadioTower" he continued, "and announce our comeback. This should bring our boss back Giovanni back from his solitary training. We are going to regain our former glory; I will not allow you to interfere with our meticulous plans!"

He tossed out his first Pokemon, a Houndour.

"You're up Dragonair!" she pointed at the fire Pokemon, with a soft nod Dragonair took to the battle field. "I'll give you the first move" the man, "You didn't give me your name" the kid says, causing the man to smirk, "Very well I am Goivanni's right hand man, Archer" Lyra nods, and then orders Dragonair to attack, "Use surf!" Dragonair whips up a small wave. The Houndour yelps in pain, as the wave collapsed on top of him. [You're done] Dragonair says, the hell hound is breathing deeply barely standing, [not yet] he gasps, [your going going down] "Houndour use faint attack!" Archer orders and his Houndour obeys.

"Dragonair headbutt!" Lyra orders, and the enemy fainted, "Houndour return" Archer scowls. "That's impossible" he scowls, "Okay Dragonair return!" she called and the Pokemon slinks up to me, [She's not going to use me is she?] I say to Dragonair dryly, [doubt it] he pants, [You alright man?] I ask, he grins and nods, [never been better] he says weakly.

"Go Koffing!" the Pokemon burst from it ball and hangs lazily in the air, [So the puppy fell] he sneers, [I'm promise you I won't] "Go Typhlosion!" The fire Pokemon bursts out again with a roar, "Koffing tackle" Archer orders and the poison type rams Typhlosion, he grunts softly, [You will fall badger!] Koffing taunts, "Typhlosion use Lava Plume!" she orders and the model liquid bursts from his mane, instantly fainting the other Pokemon. [Woah] I gape, [yep] Dragonair responds. "Typhlosion you rock, you rule!" Lyra says grinning at the Pokemon, giving him thumbs up.

Archer gaped at his unconscious Pokemon, before his eyes harden, "We can't have you getting in the way before news of our resurgence reaches Giovanni!" he yells and throws his final pokeball.

"Houndoom, stop them!" "Typhlosion use swift!" she orders, and the stars surge towards the Houndoom, he grunts in response, [You think you can beat me child] he snarls, gazing at the kid instead of Typhlosion.

"Cut!" Lyra orders, he brings his claws down in a slashing motion, "Houndoom Fire Fang!" Archer orders and like the jaws of hell itself the Pokemon launches itself but not at Typhlosion but past him, at Lyra.

[NO!] I hear two voices cry, and in a moment of shock I realise one is my own but the attack is stopped, his jaws inches from her now cowering form, [you will not hurt her] a soft unfamiliar voice whispers, Typhlosion now holds the Houndoom's body, his face a mask of fury, with a swift motion he tosses the Pokemon across the room, [Now, let us fight with honour] he whispers.

"Swi-swift!" Lyra whimpers, and the stars strikes Houndoom, and the Pokemon faints, "No!" Archer whispers, "Forgive me, Giovanni!" Lyra runs up to Typhlosion and wraps her arms around his neck, crying softly.

"H-how could this be?" Archer despaired, "Our dreams have come to naught. I was not up the task after all. Like Goivanni has done before me, I will disband Team Rocket today. Farwell"

With that he left.


	12. The Ice Path pt 1

AN: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

He left, he just left, and the kid let him!

You can't trust him; it would be like just leaving Cyrus…..wait, oh, hmm, I'll get back to that.

Suddenly the lift opened.

[He's come back to finish us off!] I yell, [You shouldn't have trusted him! Oh….it's the director, never mind then]

[Bit of an overreaction, Leafy?] Dragonair snorted.

"Lyra!" the Director said, "Thank you for saving the Radio Tower as an expression of my gratitude take this, the Silver Wing!"

The kid took the feather from the director, "thank you?" she said.

"It can be used to summon the legendry Pokémon of the Sea" he began to walk away when he paused, "I think something else is needed though"

"Look guys" the kid turned to us, showing us the Silver Wing, "isn't it pretty?"

[Idiot] I sigh.

"Okay guys, return!" the kid smiles, "I'll get you healed up, you fought really well" She took out our Pokeballs and returned me and Dragonair.

Next thing I knew I was standing outside a cave, I shivered as a cold breeze passed by. "Alright Leafeon, Dragonair!" I looked to my left and saw my partner in crime by my side, "Onwards to BlackThorn!"

With a bright grin, she stepped into the cave, we trailed after her.

[Bloody freezing here] I growled, gingerly placing my paws on the cold floor, Dragonair nodded in agreement.

We got to a frozen lake, the kid peered at it nervously, she examined her pokegear, "It's getting very late, and it'll get colder" she frowned, "I wanted to get out of here before night but we don't have a choice, let's stop here for the night"

The kid set up her tent, as soon as the thing was steady me and Dragonair bolted in. The kid placed some odd insulators on the top of the tent, "There" she said, "Now the heat won't escape"

She brought out the whole team, Typhlosion curled up around the kid, Pigeot stretched out and was relaxing but my attention was drawn to Espeon.

[Yo!] I barked, [What the hell is up with you?]

[….] Espeon said.

[Tell me Espeon] I wacked the psychic Pokémon with my tail, [Nothing] he sulked.

[Hey! Aren't we meant to be a team?] I snapped, [And teams share things. Especially if something is wrong with a central member of the team]

[I lost!] Espeon wailed, [I don't deserve to be on this team, I failed Lyra and I failed the team, I'm too weak]

[You think?] I rolled my eyes, honestly was this guy serious? [You were at a type disadvantage; honestly the kid should have swapped you out]

[I should have been able to defeat that Arbok!] Espeon retorted, he then stalked off, [Fine you little wimp!] I yelled and ran off in the opposite direction.


	13. The Ice Path pt 2

AN: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

[Damn ungrateful pest] I muttered, [I was trying to help him]

I walked onto the Ice Path, glowering as the cold shot up my paws. [I suppose it's my own fault] I hiss, [trying to be nice and all!] I let out a blast of magical leaf into the cave, I let out attack after attack.

I breath in heavily, [Stupid Espeon, stupid Dragonair, stupid kid!] I snarl, sending out a shadow ball, [I hate them! They're a bunch of kids, they know nothing, Team Rocket HA! They're nothing compared to Galactic and Cyrus. I tried to be nice and that won't work, I tried being mean and that didn't work. I WANT TO GO HOME! WHY WON'T SHE LET ME!]

[….ha…ha….ha] I breathed, […why did she get rid of me? What did, what did I, what did I DO WRONG!] I screamed and blasted out one final shadow ball.

Crack.

That did not sound good; I was frozen as the Ice around me shattered. [Damn] I cried, looking around desperately the ice was cracking on every side, I was trapped! [What to do. What to do!] I screamed.

The Ice gave way and I fell into the icy waters.

"Thanks Typhlosion" Lyra smiled, patting his black pelt, "I don't know what I would do without you"

Espeon curled up in the tent, [Stupid Leafeon] he muttered, [Even if I was at a type disadvantage, I shouldn't have lost so easily] he scowled, [And what does he know about it, when has he ever fainted in battle or failed his trainer, he never even tried to get along with us. And he talks about teams; he doesn't even want to be here]

"Leafeon!" Lyra calls looking around, "Leafeon, where'd you go?" She frowned, "he's not here" she sighed, "that's not good, he could get hurt here. LEAFEON!" she cupped her mouth and called for him.

[Why bother? He doesn't want to be here] Espeon growled, [Okay] Dragonair slunk up to him, [What's wrong with you? You've been in a mood all night]

[Nothing Dragonair] he muttered, Whap! Dragonair hit him with his tail, [Don't lie, I practically saw you grow from a kid]

[Maybe I should have evolved at night, become an Umbreon, I would have won then] he said softly, [You're loss to that woman's Arbok? Is that it?]

[It's a big deal!] he protested. Dragonair laughed, [Listen buddy, we all fail sometimes, that's the point of the team, we can accomplish more than we could alone]

[You don't need help, Typhlosion doesn't need help, Pigeot, Leafeon! They can battle alone!] he yells, [Am I really so weak that I always need back up!]

[Espeon] Pigeot chirped, stretching out his wings as he landed beside him, [You know that's not true, team's stick to together, you're a bruiser buddy, just need to a bruiser in training at the moment.]

[Guys] Typhlosion whispered, refusing to move from his protecting Lyra from the cold.

[I fell so easily to that snake!] Espeon whimpered, waving his tail softly, [You know, that Dewgong flattened me, one Ice beam and I was done] Dragonair confessed, [Yeah, his Ice types were brutal] Pigeot shivered, [You, you lost?] Espeon sniffled, [Course, we were at a disadvantage, but we fought through it, come on, Esp, you're a tough kid] Dragonair sighed, [Lyra knows that, we know that and so do you]

[Guys] Typhlosion said a little louder.

[I guess your right Dragonair] Espeon smiled, using his tail to wipe away tears, [I won't give up, no matter what!]

[Listen you idiots!] Typhlosion roared, causing Lyra to jumped along with the others. [What you old badger!] Pigeot squawked, [Leafeon is gone] Typhlosion said simply, [He's been gone since the runt and him fought, find him before she figures out]

Espeon peered around the campsite, the grass evolution was nowhere to be seen, [Dang] Pigeot cursed, stretching his wings out, [Where'd the smug leaf get to?]

[I don't know, he'll turn up though] Espeon attempted to reassure the team, [Let's go look for him] Typhlosion said, nudging Lyra causing the girl to stand up, the two exchanged a couple of looks, "Don't worry" she cooed, "The fire's going strong and I have a bunch of Ultra balls, you guys go have fun but be careful!"

They were already gone.


	14. The Ice Path pt 3

AN: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

Can't think straight, the…..the Ice refroze, stuck can't breathe. I try blasting through the Ice with my Magical Leaf but it won't work, I…..I think I'm going to die.

I wanted to see you again, just one more time, the kid's not bad but I want you, my trainer with your blue hair and ridiculous hair clips. I want to see my friends again, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HELP!

The Ice glowed a deep red, as he lost consciousness, he saw a blue tail scoop him out of the water.

I opened my eyes, dang I felt sore.

[Oh, look who's up!] Staraptor teased, chuckling to himself, I rolled my eyes [Whatever bird brain] I say, [You're such an Idiot] Infernape chastised, shaking her head, [You could have killed yourself, that was a risky move]

[What was?]

[Hey?] Vaporeon crept up to him, [You alright?] she asked quietly, I frowned; Vaporeon has never been so quiet. [Yeah] I responded.

[Good] she whispered, she looked down [I'm so sorry!] she wailed, [If I hadn't been such a jerk, you would have never run off, Please forgive me Leafeon!]

[Course I do] I laughed, [I could never stay mad at you]

[Rea-really?] Vaporeon perked up. "Alright, alright" someone called, "Don't crowd him, we don't want to distress him do we gang?"

[No!] Infernape, Staraptor, Lucario and Vaporeon chanted. I frowned, [Odd, where's Giranta?] I wondered aloud, [Giranta who's that Leafeon?] Infernape asked, her eyebrows rising to the top of her forehead. Was Infernape always so blue? And long?

[Oh, was he one of the guys on your old team?] Staraptor chirped, Staraptor looked a bit taller and paler, a colourful mane, the hell?

Dawn leaned down, "You gave us all a scare Leafie" she said softly, her short brown hair bouncing on her shoulders, wait brown hair? I looked up…..

The kid smiled back at me, Dragonair peered over her shoulder, Pigeot giggled behind them, Espeon stood happily by my side, his tail wagging, Wagging! Typhlosion was curled up in the corner.

[GOD DAMNIT!] I screeched, the kid backs up, "Nurse Joy!" she called, "He's getting really stressed! The pink haired nurse rushed towards me, I didn't care, I thought, I thought.

[I thought I was home] I muttered, settling down. The others peer at me, their faces, concerned, damn that irks me.

[Leave me alone, brat!] I snapped at her, she frowns, her expression is hurt, but she grins then "We're in Blackthorn now Leafeon" she said brightly, "The Gym Leader is a Dragon Type trainer, isn't that cool, Dragonair is going to demolish them!"

[I don't care, leave me alone] I muttered, turning to the wall, [Leaf?] Espeon mutters from behind, [Go away!] I growl, he looks hurt like really hurt, I almost feel guilt, [I'm sorry] he whispers before walking off.

[Listen] Dragonair walks over to him, [I understand your upset, but we we're all really worried and you could be a little grateful, we saved your life!]

[GO AWAY!] I screamed, blasting a magical leaf at him, he grunted and growled.

"That's enough!" the kid yells, we turn to face her, she looks really angry, like really angry, "Listen Leafeon, I know you're not happy here but I've tried, I tried really hard, I really loved you, you were amazing but you've been nothing but rude to my Pokémon and disrespectful to me, I may not be Dawn but I don't deserve this venomous behaviour, so I say this stops. NOW!"

Silence, she glares at me, her lips stretched thin, I gape at her.

[Whoa, kid finally snapped] Pigeot says astounded, [About time] Typhlosion muttered. "Leafeon, do we understand each other?" she repeated, I glowered, [Fine] I say at last.

"Good" she sighed, holding her hand above her heart, "Goodness, I can't remember the last time I was so annoyed!"

She smiled softly before going over to Pigeot, she fished a fine comb her bag and began grooming his feathers. I glowered at her back, how dare she act like I was the one in the wrong? I wasn't the one who took her from her home was I?

[Brat] I growl, Dragonair hissed at me, [Don't you start!] I snap.

[Whatever man] he sighed, [You know, I really thought you were changing, warming up but now…..I'm really disappointed in you].

He went over to the brat and the others, leaving me alone.


	15. The Mistress of Dragons

AN: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

**The Mistress of Dragons. **

"Alright guys" the brat breathed, "This is it, the final badge, Clair's a Dragon Type trainer" she frowned, looking down at the ground, "Is that lava? Seriously?"

"Yes!" the Gym guy called. "You should return your Pokémon so it doesn't hurt them" he advised. The brat nodded and we were all sucked into our balls.

"Leafeon. Let's finish this!" the brat cried, I bounced onto the stage, a weird water type I guessed from its colouring"

"Hah!" a blue haired woman laughed, "You think that little thing can defeat my Kingdra"

"Leafeon use Magical leaf!" the brat orders, I strike out, it doesn't do as much as I wanted. [What!] I cry, [That should have been super effective!]

[It should have] Kingdra says simply, [If I were not a Dragon]

[…..Ah] I respond, "Kingdra Hydra Pump!" Blue orders, "Brace yourself, this can't take you out Leafeon!" Brat cries in retaliation, she looks like she calculating something, I grunt as the attack hit's it mark. "Magical Leaf again!" she orders, checking her pokedex for something, I feel like attacking her, she could at least look interested!

But I comply and get a hyper beam in the face for my troubles. [WHAT DO I DO BRAT!] I demand of her, she smiles, this really smug smile, "152 kilograms" she says simply, putting her pokedex away.

[152 kilograms, the hell has that go to with anything?] I screamed, "Leafeon, finish this with Grass Knot!" she orders, smirking. [Oh…Gotcha!] I laughed, sending my final attack towards Kingdra, the attack hits and he falls.

[Very good grass hopper] Kingdra smiles, before fainting.

"AIII!" the brat cries, and soon I find myself enveloped in a hug, "Fantastic Leafeon! We won, on our way to Indigo League!"

"….No" Blue says, the brat freezes almost instantly, "What do you mean Clair?" she asks innocently, placing me on the ground, "It was a fluke" Clair formally known as Blue snaps, "I won't give you the badge"

"But I won" the brat insists, placing her hands on her hips, I get a look at her expression, it's annoyed, not exploding anger. "You're not worthy" Clair says waving her hand dismissively, "But…." The brat's eye twitches, "If you pass the Dragon Tamers test in Dragon's den behind my gym, then I'll give you the Rising Badge" she declared. The brat glares discretely before heading back.

"Guess we need to get to this Dragon Shrine" she said, "Okay Leafeon return"

"Alright everyone come out!" the brat cried, I opened my eyes, around me was the others, Pigeot had perched on the fence, Espeon was sulking by the brat's legs, Typhlosion yawned and blearily look around. Dragonair, he was acting weird, he growled softly, his lip curled into a gentle snarl glaring at anything and everything.

[This Place, it feels weird] he said simply, I glanced around, they were still annoyed at me, it practically poured out of them, "Alright guys, we need to pass this test cause Clair mean" the brat says, "Ready?"

[Ready!] the chant, Typhlosion growls softly at me, [Ready] I say lazily, "Alright! Let's go!" she cries. We run in, the room is dimly lit, old men in odd garbs line the wall [They kind of look like the Sprout Sages, don't they Ty?] Pigeot said cheerfully, [Indeed, those we simpler times, Just you, me and Lyra] Typhlosion reminisces with his old friend.

[Hey!] Dragonair jokes [We're right here buddy!] The eldest Pokémon laughed, [We know!] Pigeot chirps, flapping his wings kicking up a wind, [We're just trying to make you newbies Jealous!]

"Hello Child" the sage at the top of the room says in a warm voice, "Clair sent you to take the Dragon Tamer's test?" The brat nods softly, the man sighs, "Clair can be a bit pig headed, but come let me test your bond with your Pokémon" Lyra nodded, Pigeot squawked happily, Dragonair yipped, Typhlosion was silent as usual, Espeon cooed and I was silent.

"Tell me, Lyra, what are Pokémon to you?"

"My friends" she replies firmly.

"What wins Pokémon battles?"

"Teamwork, we help each other out, always" she replies, I fell four pairs of eyes on me, I shrugged off this uncomfortable feeling.

"What kind of trainer do you want to battle?"

"Strong trainers, so we can show off are full potential"

"What is most important when raising Pokémon?"

"Love" she says quietly, "Regardless what, you love them, because they are your friends and partners, no matter what"

"Strong Pokémon, Weak Pokémon, Which is more important?"

"Both" Lyra says simply.

"You've past the test" the sage says, "Go tell Clair this, alright?"

I glance at the kid, she beams and runs outside, "Alright team!" she cheers, I glance at her, I walk up to her, "Huh, something wrong Leafeon?" she asks. I reached up and touched her hand with my nose, [Sorry] I say simply, I turn to the others [I'm really sorry, I've been a jerk and you don't deserve it]

The smile at me, [No worries, dude!] Pigeot sings happily, [You're not angry?] I gaped, [We're a team] Dragonair says, [We stick together no matter what, face it Leafie, you're never getting rid of us]

[Thanks] I say simply, a lump forming in my throat. Big Pokémon don't cry.

Totally uncool.


	16. Stories of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.

AN: This is kind a filler chapter pure and simple.

* * *

**Stories of the Past. **

[So there we were, Quilava, Dratini and Eevee were down, so who was left?] Pigeot says cheerfully, [You?] I yawn stretching out in the New Bark sun, [Me!] Pigeot cheers, [Me against Morty's Haunter and Genger, and who won?]

[You did] Espeon, Dragonair and Typhlosion chanted, [Exactly, badass thy name is Pigeot!] he chirped, [None of you can beat that!]

[How bout me versus two magnamites and a Steelix, on my own?] Typhlosion interjects, [You had the type advantage] Pigeot protested, [Nothing can beat Pigeot the Ghost Buster!]

[Of course] Dragonair chanted, Pigeot reddened [Why must you all gang up on me?] he wailed, flapping his wings. We laughed at his antics, [Where'd the kid get to? This Elm guy has been hogging way too much of our time] I say, letting my body take in the warmth of the sun.

[He had a special present for her, for beating all the Gyms] Typhlosion said, his eyes dropping, [I kind of like being back here] Pigeot said, [I went to go see my old friends, they were awed by by badassery]

[They're Pidgey's, level two Pidgeys] Espeon teased. [You guys are jerks, Leafeon's rubbing off on you] he whined.

[Hey remember the battle against Bugsy?] Typhlosion said, Pigeot nodded, [Course I do, I evolved after that battle] he said, [We fought Proton and Team Rocket for the first time there too] Typhlosion said quietly, [His Scyther was seriously freaky, she said she was going to eat me!] he exclaimed, flapping his wings. Typhlosion chuckled softly. [The we got to GoldenRod, we spend hours in the game corner!] Pigeot smirked, [I'm glad you did] Dragonair responded, [It was a miserably boring existence there]

[And then we fought Whitney, that Cow was evil] Dragonair groaned, there was a collective sound of agreement between him, Typhlosion and Pigeot, [Rollout's a bitch] Typhlosion said, [Don't you know Rollout?] I interject, Typhlosion sighs, [It's evil against us] Espeon decides, [But a paragon of light on our side]

[Hey Leafeon, your way too quiet, tell us about Sinnoh?] Espeon chirps, his eyes lighting up when I nod softly. [My team was made up of Infernape, Vaporeon, Giranta, Staraptor, Lucario and me of course] I explained, [My first actual gym battle was against the final Gym Leader, Volkner, I was trained a lot though] I justified, my face heating up, [Team Galactic was the bad guy in the region, pretty evil guys] I breathed, [They tried to rewrite the universe, erasing emotion from everything in existence, or restarting the universe I forget]

[My team and trainer, we stopped him and caught Giranta in the process, he was such a nasty guy, he settled down eventually though] I shrugged, [We we're on our way to the League and then I was here, which isn't that bad, actually it's quite nice, very warm, Sinnoh was really cold actually] I muse.

"Guys!" the kid comes running towards us, a purple pokeball in her hand [A master ball!] I exclaim, "The Kimono girls want us to meet them, okay let's get to Ecruteak City!"


	17. Battle Blitz

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

**Battle Blitz **

They stood outside the Ecruteak City Dance Hall, "Alright guys!" she turned to her tea, "Let's finish this!" she return all of us, keeping Dragonair by her side.

"Leafeon use Grass Knot!" she orders, I spot the Vaporeon as I exit my ball. [Oh? Another one of our kind?] She giggles, swaying her tail from side to side, I glower, she's nothing like my Vaporeon, Vaporeon is composed not some idiotic girl, [Whatever!] I snap firing my attack at her, [Let's play a little more] she purred, firing an mutli coloured beam at me, I growled, Ice type attack, damn her.

"Magical Leaf!" the kid called, I fired my attack at the giggling water evolution, [Ouch!] Vaporeon growls, [You have no idea how to treat a lady!]

[Lady? Don't kid yourself] I shoot back, I dive avoiding her water gun, she hisses at me, "One lat Magical Leaf!" the kid orders, [Bye bye doll!] I cry as my attack hits it mark, [oooh] she moans, [Jerk!] she faints.

The next Kimono girl rammed into the kid, she yelped and scowled subtlety, "My turn now!" she cries, sending out her Pokémon, Jolteon, "Dragonair, you're up!" the kid cries and he pops from his ball with a loud roar. "Use Dragon Pulse!" she orders, pointing at Jolteon.

Jolteon grunted as the attack hit him full force, he retaliated with a Thunder bolt, Dragonair barely blinked, [Heh, too easy] he smirked, "Another Dragon Pulse!" the kid ordered. Jolteon was flung across the room by the force of the attack, "You brute!" the Kimono girl cried, rushing to her fallen Pokémon.

"I'm next" A Kimono girl walked up to the kid, her expression angry, she sent out her Pokémon, A Flareon, "Again Dragonair, Surf!" she ordered, [Damn] Flareon cursed , shaking, he fired Flame Thrower at Dragonair, "Another surf!" Lyra ordered, Flareon fainted.

Another Kimono girl approached, her expression stone cold stoicism, "You may have beaten those three, but I can't guarantee the same result with me, in fact I say this will be the opposite result" She sent out an Umbreon to the field.

"Pigeot your up!" [FEAR THE DEATH FROM ABOVE!] he screamed, […..Am I seriously fighting this guy, he's a total idiot] Umbreon growled, shaking his head, "Use Gust!" the kid ordered. Umbreon growled, being shoved back, Umbreon leaped, ramming into Pigeot, Pigeot hissed. "Use Wing attack!" the kid order, Pigeot rammed his wing onto Umbreon's back sending him flying back.

[I can't believe this idiot defeated me] he groaned before fainting.

"The final hurdle Lyra" the last Kimono girl walked towards her, "Now, let us battle" she sent her Espeon, "Let's fight Fire with Fire, come out Espeon!" He bounced onto the ground, "You have the first move"

"Bad move" the kid smirks, "Espeon use Shadow ball!" One hit and the foe Espeon was down, "You're wicked Espeon!" the kid cheers, leaping into the air, the Kimono girl returned her Espeon. "Very good Lyra" she said simply, "Lyra, I want you to meet me in the Whirl Islands, we have something for you"

The Kimono girl's left, one after the other, "Well" the kid says, "that was weird"


	18. Lugia

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

**Lugia **

After entering the other caves, every one of the Whirl Islands before finding the right one, we were all out. We watched the Kimono girls dance and the waterfall parted, revealing a great silver dragon/bird thing.

[WHO DARES SUMMON ME, THE BEAST OF THE SEAS!] she cried, stretching her wings, roaring fiercely, "Lyra, you must tame Lugia" The Head Kimono girl said, pushing the woman forward.

The kid let out a high pitched squeak as the might dragon turned towards the, [You dare to challenge me, puny child?] she growled. The kid tried to back away, [Don't try child] Lugia hissed, we stood in front of her ready to defend the kid from her.

"Go Master ball!" she cried, the purple sphere through the air, it hit Lugia and sucked him in, the air was tense as the ball twitched and twitched, the kid, Lyra, stared, her face pale, there was a gasp of relief when it stopped, Lugia caught and a member of our team.

….Whoo…..

"The hell was that!" the kid cried, turning to the Kimono girls, her eyes like fire, "Lugia chose you as her trainer" they responded, "yeah, she seemed pretty happy about it" Lyra snapped, "We're out of here, follow me and you're getting a Dragon Pulse up the behind, come on let's go!" she called, we followed her out.

"Okay guys" Lyra sighed, "We're going to have to let her out, she's a member of the team now"

[I'm not comfortable about that] Espeon muttered, [She seemed very angry]

[She was just cranky] Pigeot said cheerfully, [She's might be really sweet].

[I don't think we have a choice in this] I said simply, Lyra presses the button on the master ball, realises the great big and very angry Lugia.

[YOU CHEAT!] she shrieks, [YOU DIDN'T EVEN BATTLE ME!]

"Easy Lugia" Lyra says simply, Lugia growls at her, "I'm going to get lunch ready" she continues, "Lugia, you're really big, could you get your own food?"

[Magikarp are a nice dish] Lugia mused, calming down, Lyra beamed and began making their lunch.

[Well Lugia] Dragonair muttered nervously, [I'm Dragonair, this is Espeon, Typhlosion, Pigeot and Leafeon, welcome to the team].

[I am Lugia, beast of the Seas, Guardian of Whirl Islands] she declared. I rolled my eyes, great, a babe with an ego, were all Legendries so annoying?

[We're on our way to the League!] Espeon said brightly, [Where the humans test the strength of their partners, I've seen others try and fail, what makes you think you'll succeed?] she asks, settling down by the ocean.

[We're super strong!] Pigeot cheered, [And we've got you, darling]

"Lunch!" Lyra called, placing their food on the ground, we scrambled towards are food, Lugia fished out a Magikarp, three Tentacool and a Tentacruel for her lunch.

[You have to tear off the stingers before you eat them] Lugia explained to Espeon, who nodded along simply, [There's these really nice jelly in the Tentacool's body, not so much in Tentacruel they've got more meat in them, not as nice as a Fried Seadra though] she mused, [Do you want some Espeon?] she asked kindly.

[Um…sure] Espeon took a bit of the Tentacool's flesh, [It's kind of salty] he noted, his face scrunching up, [Oh, it's much better cook] she reassured him, [Here, some of the jelly]

[Whoa!] Espeon cried, [This stuff is delicious!]

[Yes, it's my favourite treat] she beamed.

[She's alright] Dragonair said, [A bit high strung]

[Plus she's a girl!] Pigeot chirped, [it's so cool to have a chick on the team, especially such a hot one]

[She like three times bigger than you] I say, gaping at him, [Still hot] he justified. [Idiot] I sigh.

* * *

AN: Constructive critism is advised. Any opinions would be appreciated.


End file.
